


Come Wake Me Up

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: She's missing Dean again. She finds her memories taking her back to the night they fought, the night he left. She's trying so hard to forget him, but can she? Or will she drown in Dean's memory?





	Come Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I am posting here. I used to post on Fanfiction, but I haven't in a long time. I'm kind of new to the Supernatural fandom, but I couldn't help but write this. Inspiration struck me one night while listening to the Rascal Flatt's song "Come Wake me up". Hope you enjoy it!

She could clearly remember the night he'd walked out. They had been having an argument about something, it wasn't important now. She could still feel the pain as he walked out of the hotel room, leaving her and Sam stranded. Could still hear the roar of the Impala in her ears like it was yesterday. 

 

She and Sam had managed to get another car, to keep going. Case after case, anything to avoid going back to the bunker. But he wasn't there either. She spent weeks drowning her pain in whiskey and in cases. Tonight was one of those rare nights where Sam couldn't find a case. 

She walked by his room, not intending to stop, but something drew her inside. His room was like he'd left it, clothes scattered across the floor, and his bed unmade. His photos were still where he'd left them and she sank onto his bed, her fingers reaching for the flannel resting on the pillow. 

 

She brought the cloth to her face and inhaled softly. She could feel the tears that pricked her eyes as his scent surrounded her. He'd been gone for months now, but this shirt still smelled like him. She pulled it on and laid back on his bed as memories burned through her. She could usually make them go away, but she was missing him too much to fight. 

 

She felt numb, the tears flowing down her face unchecked as the pain continued to flare. She felt like she was on fire, whispering a soft prayer that Dean would come back. She pinched herself, hoping this was all a dream. She rolled over, barely registering much as her mind continued to taunt her with memories of him. 

She could remember the feel of his lips on hers, the way his arms would wrap around her as he hugged her. She missed the way he'd smirk at her from across the room. She missed the way he held her to him, so tightly, like she didn't belong anywhere else but right there in his arms. 

She spotted the half-empty whiskey bottle near his dresser and reached over, her fingers grasping the cold glass bottle as she cradled it in front of her. Opening it, she let the whiskey burn a trail down her throat, hoping it would turn off the flood of emotions and memories. She'd finished the bottle but the memories only came faster and she was powerless to stop them. 

 

She could swear she could hear his voice in her head, screaming those angry things at her. She knew he'd probably moved on by now, was probably out there hitting up some woman even as she laid there, hopelessly drowning in her love for him. 

She sat up and felt anger join the hurt in her veins and screamed, throwing the empty bottle at his dresser. The glass broke, what little liquid remaining splashing on the concrete floor of the bunker. She heard loud footsteps running to the door, knowing Sam would be coming to check on her. 

 

She felt arms surrounding her, felt someone pulling her up but her body didn't register who it was at first. It wasn't until rough fingers moved her head toward his that she was faced with emerald eyes. Dean had emerald eyes. Wait-was this a dream? Was this fate playing some cruel trick on her? Had she finally lost it? 

She stood there and stared at him, still trying to wrap her mind around everything. "Dean?" Her voice was hoarse, and his name spilled from her lips in a kind of broken cry. She wanted to wince at the hope she heard laced through the pain there. 

Her honey brown eyes filled with tears as he nodded, his own eyes reflecting her pain. "It's me. I'm really here." His own voice echoed hers, and she could hear the pain and hurt in his tone. 

The tears escaped her eyes as he crushed her into his chest, holding her so tight she could barely breathe. She breathed his scent in, wrapping her arms around him so tightly. Finally, her brain kicked on. She pushed back, hitting his chest with her fists. 

Dean stood there and let her hit him. He recognized her anger, he knew she needed to get this out. She kept hitting him until she sank to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest, letting her tears take over. Dean sank to the floor with her, holding her close even though all her fight was gone. 

 

They sat on the floor, the cold seeping through her jeans as Dean nudged her gently. She looked at him, looked deep into those emerald eyes and let him hold her. They sat there for so long, her butt was numb from the cold. He was here. But why? 

A glance at him and he sighed, his breath smelling of whiskey. " I'm an idiot. I wanted to take care of you. To put you on a pedestal." 

I met his eyes. "Like a piece of glass?" Dean sighed. "It's not the same." 

"Isn't it though? Why does that mean so much to you?" Her words hung in the air before Dean finally responded. 

"You're irreplaceable." 

She let his words hang in the air. Dean sighed again. "For what it's worth-I'm sorry." 

She rested her forehead on his, whispering softly. "I'm sorry too." 

Neither spoke, but she felt some sort of peace. He was here. But for how long? Dean's lips quirked up in a smile. "I'm here for good-if you'll have me." 

She felt something spread through her chest, but couldn't quite identify the emotion. She nodded. "Of course. You're an idiot- sure- but you're mine Dean Winchester. Just don't leave me like that ever again." 

Dean stood, pulling her into his arms, holding her tight against his chest. He nodded. "Never, ever, again. I swear."


End file.
